


In Which Dean and Cas First Hold their Daughter

by dreamboatsandtrenchcoats



Series: Ad Libitium [9]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-10
Updated: 2013-02-10
Packaged: 2017-11-28 18:55:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 403
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/677756
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dreamboatsandtrenchcoats/pseuds/dreamboatsandtrenchcoats
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“She’s so tiny.” Dean murmured.</p>
            </blockquote>





	In Which Dean and Cas First Hold their Daughter

“She’s so tiny.” Dean murmured. 

Dean and Castiel were both standing over the small crib that held their new baby girl. They had signed all the necessary papers and the little girl that lay before them was now official theirs. Her birth mother hadn’t wanted to have anything to do with her and had left as soon as she had been allowed to. The doctors had set up a small room for the two men so that they could hold and coo over their new child like any other mother might. 

“She is a newborn, Dean.” Castiel replied not taking his eyes off the tiny sleeping figure. 

“Smartass.” Dean muttered. He reached a hand down to gently touch the sleeping infant’s face. 

“You can hold her.” Both men turned to look at the nurse that had just entered the room. “In fact I insist that you both do.” She went to the opposite side of the crib and picked up the small child and cradled her in her arms. She looked back up at the two fathers with a smile. “Who wants to hold her first?” Dean and Cas both had looks of worry on their faces. The nurse laughed again and walked around to stand in front of Dean. “How about you. You can sit in the rocking chair if you’d like and I’ll hand her to you.” 

Dean swallowed dryly and gave short nod before walking the two steps to the rocking chair in the room. He sat down and carefully took the baby from the nurse. As soon as he had his child safely in his arms his breath caught in his throat. She looked so tiny, so much more tinier, in his arms. He couldn’t believe that this beautiful baby girl was all his, and Cas’, she was theirs. 

“Breath Dean.” Castiel said in Dean’s ear as he leaned over to Dean to look at the baby in his husbands arms. Dean let out a shaky laugh, essentially breathing. He could almost feel the smile on Cas’ face from that. He bravely took one hand to brush the blanket down so he could touch her hands. When she grasped it Dean couldn’t help the smile that spread across his face and he smiled up at Cas. Cas smiled back at him and leaned down to lightly kiss him before both of them turned back to look at their child.


End file.
